SUMMARY The overall goal of the Methodology and Analyses Support Core (MAnC) of the Stanford Aging and Ethnogeriatrics (SAGE) Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center is to provide biostatistical, epidemiological, and methodological mentoring and support, and to guide underrepresented minority junior investigators and pilot awardees (collectively called SAGE Scientists) in the conduct of trans-disciplinary, multi-level aging research integrating biological, social and behavioral sciences on emerging methodologies. The Methodology and Analyses Support Core will (a) review, monitor, and provide guidance and continuing biostatistical, bioinformatics and database support for all the SAGE Scientists, and (b) will closely collaborate with the SAGE Research Education Component and RCMAR Coordinating Center to provide continuing individualized consulting, training and education for SAGE Scientists in a timely and streamlined manner. The strength of our core lies in our experienced core investigators with complementary expertise/experience and exceptional devotion to mentoring and education of junior investigators. Along with mentoring and consulting, the MAnC will provide a more formal education through statistics and methods classes in the Psychiatry Department and other departments at Stanford. Further, we will actively identify and utilize high quality on-line courses at Stanford and beyond. The MAnC and the Research Education Component will work closely to direct SAGE Scientists to the appropriate courses, in particular those that best match the needs of their pilot projects. The MAnC will also assist the SAGE Scientists with safe and high quality database management for the pilot projects. As the SAGE Scientists are junior investigators, special care will be taken to ensure that regardless of the nature of pilot projects, they will be mentored to exercise great caution in handling the human subject data, which will also provide a crucial opportunity for them to train with and learn from experts in terms of proper management of human subject data. In addition to supporting SAGE Scientists, the MAnC will also actively develop cutting edge statistical and research methods with the common goal of advancing care of and research on older adults from diverse backgrounds. Taking advantage of the interdisciplinary forum that will be naturally formed under the proposed RCMAR program, the MAnC will lead and encourage project investigators to collaborate on various statistical and methodological research topics pertinent to ethnogeriatrics, such as biomedical data science approaches, bioinformatics, digital health, virtual reality and simulation study design, personalized (precision) medicine, health disparity, comparative effectiveness, behavioral intervention, effect heterogeneity, and joint utilization of multiple analytical traditions to effectively handle multitude of information. ! !